Viktor Makes a Group Chat
by KERTO
Summary: Viktor makes a chat and things a bit put of hand... SLOW UPDATES
1. Chapter 1

_Viktor Nikiforov added: Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky,_ _Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, Guong-Hong Ji, Leo de la Iglesia, and Jean-Jacques Leroy into the chat._

 _Viktor Nikiforov changed the chat name to "Gays on Ice"_

 _Katsuki Yuuri:_ Viktor what is this

 _Viktor Nikiforov_ : It's a group chat! We can all chat about stuff here!

 _Yuri Plisetsky:_ Yeah and why is it called gays on ice? Not all of us are gay

 _Katsuki Yuuri:_ sure jan

 _Phichit Chulanont_ : sure jan

 _Viktor Nikiforov_ : sure jan

 _Yuri Plisetsky_ : IT'S A TRUE FACT

 _Phichit Clulanont changed their name to Phikachit_

 _Phikachit:_ Trust me, we've ALL seen how you look and act around Otabek

 _Phikachit changed Yuri Plisetsky's name to ExposedGay2k17_

 _ExposedGay2k17:_ hEY

 _Viktor Nikiforov changed their named to AlsoGay_

 _AlsoGay:_ that's more like it :^^^)

 _Katsuki Yuuri:_ Why

 _Phikachit_ : Because

 _ExposedGay2k17:_ How do u change ur name

 _Katsuki Yuuri changed their name to Yuuri_

 _Yuuri:_ I'll change it what do u want it to be

 _Phikachit_ : ho dont do it

 _ExposedGay2k17:_ idc something not gay

 _Yuuri_ : kay

 _Phikachit_ : hO DON'T DO IT

 _Yuuri changed ExposedGay2k17's name to IceTigerOfRussia_

 _Phikachit:_ the ho did it

 _IceTigerOfRussia_ : thanks mama

 _AlsoGay_ : :0

 _Phikachit:_ :0000

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ shit

 _Yuuri:_ You... you think of me as your mother?

 _Yuuri:_ IM SO BLESSED AAAHHH

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ goddammit

 _Yuuri changed their name to MommaYuuri_

 _MommaYuuri:_ my child... has grown up so fast..

 _IceTigerOfRussia_ : I hate you all

 _AlsoGay changed their name to PapaVitya_

 _IceTigerOfRussia has left the group_

 _Phikachit has added IceTigerOfRussia to the group_

 _Phikachit_ : Theres no escape

 _IceTigerOfRussia_ : fuck you

 _PapaVitya_ : LANGUAGE MY SON

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ YOUR NOT MY DAD

Aaaahhh this was weird to write because I havent written ff in a while :'^^) I hope you enjoyed! I will continue I get good reviews! Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aaaahhh I was not expecting such good reviews! Thank you all so much! Please enjoy chapter 2!**_

 _Leo de la Iglesia:_ Wha

 _Christophe Giacometti has changed their name to Christophe Giacummetti_

 _Christophe Giacumetti:_ Oh god its one of Viktors stupid gcs again

 _Guang-Hong Ji:_ whats a gc?

 _Christophe Giacumetti:_ gay chat

 _MommaYuuri:_ chris plS

 _Guang-Hong Ji_ : Really?! The more you know

 _MommaYuuri_ : the-more-you-know. png

 _Guang-Hong Ji_ : tmyk. jpg

 _Guang-Hong Ji_ : aH you beat me

 _Phikachit_ : guang-hong is that a fucking jpg file

 _MommaYuuri:_ That's why they call me

 _MommaYuuri:_ Yuuri the Meme Machine

 _IceTigerofRussia_ : no one calls you that

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ and gc is group chat

 _MommaYuuri changed their name to YuuriTheMemeMachine_

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ hELL

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ expect the spiciest of memes from me from now on

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ oh god I can hear you giggling from the other side of the rink

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ can we please just get back to training

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ fine

~Time Skip brought to you by Viktor's gorgeous ass~

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

 _Leo_ : wassup

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ FUK DO U GUYS REMEMBER MEGAMIND?!

 _Leo_ : the movie or game

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ THE MOVIE

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : THIS

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ megamind. png

 _Leo:_ DUUUDDEEEE

 _PapaVitya_ : ooh is this the movie that came on tv just now?

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ YEAH

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ so this is the reason your screaming stuff like "my heart jfc"

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ YEAH I USED TO WATCH THIS SO MUCH BACK IN DETROIT WITH PHICHIT IT WAS THE SHIT

 _Pikachit:_ YOOOO THAT WAS OUR MOVIE

 _PapaVitya:_ yuuuuurriiiiiii why don't we a have a movie that we watch all the time

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ viktor we've watched Blades of Glory after every competition

 _Leo_ : whats blades of glory

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ SMH

 _PapaVitya_ : :0

 _Phikachit has changed their name to #triggered_

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ UM ONLY THE BEST FIGURE SKATING MOVIE OF ALL TIME?

 _PapaVitya:_ YEAH

 _#triggered:_ I cant believe you

 _Guang-Hong Ji_ : wow leo ur missing out

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ what the fuck are you guys getting salty about now

 _Leo_ : this blades of glory movie or smth

 _Leo:_ please tell me im not the only one who hasn't seen it

 _IceTigerOfRussia_ : OMG you've never seen Blades of Glory

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ BRUH

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT COME AT 7:00 AND LEAVE WHENEVER WERE GONNA WATCH BLADES OF GLORY AND DRINK AAAAALLLLL NIIIIIGHT

 _Guang-Hong Ji_ : yuuri ru okay u don't sound like urself

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : sry im like really drunk rn viktor wanted me to drink with him so i thought why not

 _#triggered: can we come now then? Its 5:58 so I don't see a reason not to come early_

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ ye whatever

 _Leo_ : sounds LIT im on my way

 _PapaVitya_ : hELL YEAH CAN CHRIS COME

 _YuuriTheMemeMachibe:_ ye booii

 _Christophe Giacumetti:_ cool can I bring my pole

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ im too drunk to care do it

 _Christophe Giacumetti:_ niiicceee

 _IceTigerOfRussia:_ fUC KING HE L L TELL ME THESE THINGS FIRST SO I CAN MAKE MY HIDING FORT

 _ **I hope all enjoyed this chapter! This kinda went in all directions and yeah... If you don't know about Blades of Glory smH BOI u gotta watch it. I hope I can somehow get the next chapter in sometime this week for I have school and work this week so I wont have much time to get many chapters. Thank you once again. Bye-bye! ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update.. I've been so busy with projects from school and my part-time job that i forgot i had a story! I'm also planning something angsty.. Not in this fanfic, no, but another story, so please look forward to that. For now, please enjoy chapter 3!**_

 _Guong-Hong Ji:_ Um guys

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : I just realized something

 _Leo:_ what did you just realize

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : Were all in different parts of the world...

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : Phichit is lucky that he's in Japan visiting, but the rest of us...

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : F U CK I DID NOT THINK OF THAT

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : we gotta post-pone it. when is the soonest you guys can get to japan

 _Leo:_ I just bought a ticket for a flight thats leaving tomorrow morning

 _Leo:_ I should be there by tomorrow night or the day after that

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : LIT. okay Guong-Hong, Chris, what about you guys

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : I'm looking up tickets now

 _Christophe Giacumetti:_ I'm at the airport rn about to board the plane

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : fast

 _Christophe Giacumetti_ : I feel as if i was the only one who realized we all dont live on the same continent lol

 _PapaVitya:_ its almost as if the only reason ur fast like this is because were having a party or smth

 _Christophe Giacumetti:_ ive been caught

 _#Triggered_ : if thats the case yuuri, can i stay at ur family's inn until the party is finished

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine:_ sure. everyone else are more than welcome to as well until you guys go home

 _Guong-Hong Ji:_ noice m8 that saves trouble for looking for a hotel

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : Okay i can get a ticket for a plane that leaves in an two hours and be there by tonight, or one that leaves tomorrow morning and be there almost the same time as Leo

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : If you can pack in time i suggest the one in two hours. the sooner you get here the better

PapaVitya: same^

 _#Triggered:_ ^^

 _Guong-Hong Ji_ : alright i just bought the ticket. ima start packing.

 _#Triggered:_ awesome

 _YuuriTheMemeMachine_ : This is going a lot better than i expected...

 ** _YuuriTheMemeMachine changed their name to Let_is_Lit_**

 _#Triggered_ : what name even is that

 _Let_is_Lit:_ its from a video i was just watching lol

 _#Triggered_ : Ooh send the link

 _Let_is_Lit_ : kk

 _Let_is_Lit_ : watch?v=mKtDXZBlC64

 _#Triggered_ : okay im watching

 _#Triggered_ : omg yuuri i didnt know you liked tf2

 _Let_is_Lit_ : ye when i posted on twitter i was looking for new games to play, a fan sent this video over dm and said "this is just a crack video but the game its from is amazing". i checked it out and now im like hOokEd

 _#Triggered_ : ah

 _#Triggered_ : mind if i play it when i get to ur house

 _Let_is_Lit_ : nah, ur good. tho yurio is playing project diva rn so you'll have to wait

 _#Triggered_ : whats project diva

 _Let_is_Lit:_ u know that rhythm game i used to play all the time on my psp back in college

 _#Triggered_ : i think so ye

 _Let_is_Lit_ : its that but its one of the latest games

 _Let_is_Lit:_ this

 _#Triggered:_ omg to think yurio would play a game like this

 _Let_is_Lit:_ i dont blame him tho. there are lots of good vocaloid songs that make it into these games, and its quite addicting

 _Let_is_Lit:_ u can play that too if you want

 _#Triggered_ : sweet

 _#Triggered_ : we're like the only ones here rn

 _Let_is_Lit_ : tru

 _#Triggered_ : open ur door im here

 _Let_is_Lit_ : u can come in lol. viktor, yurio and i are in my room

 _#Triggered_ : noice ill see u in a bit

 _ **this went all over the place as well lol. next chapter will probably have text and and regualar writing, who knows... lol I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and i'll see you guys in the next one! byebye!**_


End file.
